


EmmaGrant01's Fic Panel Writing Workshop Drabbles

by Batik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, emmasclass, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batik/pseuds/Batik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are based on prompts <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01">EmmaGrant01</a> offered up during the Saturday night, April 5, 2014, 18+ fic panels during 221B Con. Five cards — two characters, a location, an activity and a sex act. Then, 10 minutes in which to write a fic using those five elements (though the sex act was, technically, optional). I ended up with two, because I ended up in her group twice that night!</p>
<p>These are not necessarily brilliant works of fic, but I have never written these characters before, so it was interesting, especially within the parameters of the prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EmmaGrant01's Fic Panel Writing Workshop Drabbles

**No. 1: Moriarty, Mary, 221B, watching a movie, intercrural**

“Why are we here, again?”

“Because we can be. Nothing like staying in on a Saturday night, watching a movie.”

“Why this movie? I know you're gay, but I didn’t realize you were into gay porn.”

“The lighting’s not the best, but I thought you’d be able to recognize the scenery.”

“I wasn’t really focused on the sofa. I was more focused on the intercrural. But, now that you … is that _this_ couch?”

“Home movie, love.”

“So that’s Sherlock and … is that … John’s penis?”

“Good to know you recognize some part of the scenery.”

∞ ∞ ∞

**No. 2: Moriarty, Moriarty, a park, taking a shower, sexting**

“You were supposed to be there. I thought I was actually going to have to pull the trigger.”

“I was delayed.”

“I noticed. Should have known I couldn’t trust someone who would steal half my zygote before you ever took your first breath. What was so important that you almost ruined Sherlock’s fall? Bullet to the skull is not a good look on anyone. Even me.”

“I said I was delayed. Won’t happen again.”

“You better believe it won’t. I asked, though, why it happened.”

“Fine. I was taking a shortcut through the park when I got a text from Seb. I thought it might be important. Turns out it had nothing to do with the assignment.”

“What, then, was it about? What was so important?”

“He got bored watching the pet. Started sexting me about taking a shower together.”

“He’s a naughty boy for distracting you from the job — I’ll have to punish him — but we’ll keep the shower in mind for after.”


End file.
